Just Be Brother
by otomakashuu
Summary: Luka sebelumnya nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Luki sampe akhirnya...REVIEW and UPDATE


Yatta! Ini penpik kedua setelah The Gloomy Sun ya? Yaeyalah, orang penpik cuma sebiji -_-" Saya amat sangat tidak produktif *pundung*

Buat yang The Gloomy Sun, masih nyandat dulu ya? Lagi ga ada ide nih, makanya berhenti dulu. Maaf yang kecewa, saya emang author gagal *pundung lagi*

Oh yeah, yang ini incest lho. Tumben ga yaoi? Iya lagi males aja.

Tokohnya M Luka&Luki, incest, no lime, tidak ada lemon karena kalo pair normal gini ga bisa. Paling cuma kissu kissu. Gomen ya~

(Luka (from somewhere): Author geblek lo!) Iya gomen author yang ga besu saya gomen-gomen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha dong. Kalo udah jadi punya author sih, pasti keren *plak*

**Warning: **Membaca penpik ini menyebabkan adanya kejenuhan, kegaringan, kebetean, ketidak jelasan, dan membangkitkan semangat incest aja (?) Kalo Anda tidak berkenan tombol back masih tersedia kok

* * *

**Chap.1 The Feelings**

PIIIIP! KLIK! Uugh, aku benci hari Senin. Ya, karena hari Senin aku 'diharuskan' masuk sekolah. Mau tau kenapa? Karena tidak setiap hari aku pergi ke sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, aku adalah seorang SUPERSTAR! Yaaa superstar. Aku Megurine Luka, atau ngetren dengan nama Magpie Luka. Belum tau? Ah, terlalu! Coba deh browse lagu Just Be Friends, dengarkan, dan kamu semua pasti akan langsung tergila-gila dengan suaraku, laguku, foto-fotoku, dan segala merchandise-ku. Haha, asiiiik.

"Lukaaaa, ayo cepat! Kau harus masuk sekolah kan?" mama berteriak dari lantai bawah. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari kasur dan mulai bercermin.

Yeah, kau yang terhebat Luka! Pekikku dalam hati saat bercermin. Melewati cermin menuju lemari baju. Ups, lebih baik aku mandi dulu, seorang superstar kan harus mandi disetiap kesempatan. Mari hijrah ke kamar mandiiii, ciaaat! Eh, tunggu dulu, yang laki-laki dilarang mengintip. Tutup mata, dan jangan sampai ada celah. Haha, becanda. Sudah sudah, bagian mandinya di skip saja

-SKIP-

Fuah, segar-segar. Sekarang saatnya pakai baju seragam dan pilih-pilih aksesori.

Baju seragam SMA Seikan sudah terpakai rapi. Hihi, berasa tua sekali pakai seragam ini. Rok kotak-kotak cokelatnya bagus, kemeja putih sempurna, dan jas almamater SMA yang menandakan kedewasaanku. Hm, jadi ingat masa-masa SMP dimana aku harus bekerja keras untuk mencapai Seikan.

Ah, sekarang semua sudah ada digenggaman. Fufufu…Oh ya, aksesorinya belum. Aku meraba-raba kepalaku. Hmmm….kali ini apa ya? Bagaimana kalau…bando polka ini! Waaah, cocok! Aku segera menyematkan bando polka itu ke kepalaku. Sempurna. Hihi, perasaan setiap hari aku selalu memakai bando. Sampai-sampai teman sekelasku menjulukiku "Si Kepala Bando". Yaah, itu sih dulu. Sekarang teman-temanku selalu masa bodoh dengan apa yang aku pakai. Lagipula, aku kan jarang masuk sekolah. Mungkin mereka hanya mengenalku sebagai "Luka Sang Superstar" bukannya sebagai "Kepala Bando". Haha, aku sekarang malah rindu julukanku yang dulu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Heh? Kenapa aku jadi melankolis? Sudah-sudah, sekarang saatnya turun dan makan. Saat aku mengambil tas sekolah, seseorang berteriak dari pintu kamarku.

"Lukaaa, kau masih hidup he? Ibu dan ayah menunggumu di ruang makan. Kalau tidak ada kau, sarapan tidak akan dimulai dan aku bisa terlambat nih. Jadi cepat ya! Itupun kalau kau masih hidup Luka. Kalau kau sudah mati, aku akan segera panggil mobil jenazah dan membuang jenazahmu ke laut setelah kami semua mendoakan jiwamu tenang di surga!". Haah, itu pasti Luki! Dia adik laki-lakiku yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi disamping menyebalkan, Luki itu jenius. Dia sekarang seangkatan denganku di SMA Seikan. Kelas 1-3, kelasku juga. Huaa, adikku sekelas denganku! Bisa dibayangkan betapa sialnya nasibku? Nilai-nilaiku juga selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Luki. Untungnya sih, nilai kami tidak terlalu beda.

Aku segera mangambil tas dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Aku sudah siap Luki. Dan berhenti membicarakan tentang buang jenazah ke laut. Itu ideku!". Luki tampak kaget mendapatiku diambang pintu.

"Heh, idemu itu buang jenazah ke jurang. Kalau yang laut itu murni ideku tau!" Luki berkata judes. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Hmph, terserah dia mau bagaimana. Ide buang membuang jenazah itu jelas ideku. Dan dia hanya menambahkan 'ke laut'. Jadi apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu?

"Hei Luka-tan…Kepala bando.." Luki mulai menggodaku lagi. Aku masih mengabaikannya.

"Hei bando, kayaknya kepalamu jamuran tuh. Lihat saja coraknya itu, totol totol. Haha, mirip jamur. Oh, dalmation juga ya? Jadi kepalamu itu mirip Poki, anjing dalmation keluarga Samura. Hehe, poki-poki…Kau soulmate-nya Poki ya? Fufu, Poki ternyata punya pacar. Namanya Luka-tan. Harus disebarkan ke satu sekolah nih.," Luki semakin menjadi-jadi.

Huuh, Luki tau kelemahanku, paling benci kalau bando-bando kesayanganku ini diejek. Satu keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Aku harus balas Luki. Harus! Baiklah, aku akan pukul Luki menggunakan tasku ini. Luki masih asyik mengoceh tentang bando-poki. Ini saatnya…satu, dua, tiga! Ciiiat! BUK! Satu pukulan melayang ke badan Luki dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Yes, berhasil! Tapi o-ow, badanku yang memutar balik tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga aku pun terjatuh. Hwaa, kututup mataku supaya rasa sakitnya nanti bisa berkurang. PUK! He? Kok empuk ya? Tidak sakit. Memangnya lantai rumahku seempuk ini? Kalau tau empuknya seperti ini, lebih baik setiap hari aku jatuhkan saja diriku ke lantai.

"Oi, cepat turun! Badanmu berat tau!" suara Luki terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Lho? Kok Luki? Aku membuka mata dan ternyata aku jatuh di atas badan Luki yang tadi jatuh terduduk. Wah, senjata makan tuan! Uugh, niatnya mau menjahili malah kena jahil. Aku mendongakkan kepala. Mukaku dan muka Luki bertatapan. Sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, terengah-engah. Selain itu aku juga melihat matanya, mata yang indah, sama seperti milikku. Hidungnya yang mancung dan mulutnya yang terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Oh Tuhan, andai dia bukan adikku, mungkin sudah kujadikan dia sebagai pasanganku.

"Luka, kau tuli ya? Cepat turun sekarang juga!" Luki membentakku. Aku yang tadi bengong langsung turun dari badan Luki.

"Ahahah, m-maaf ya Luki. Ta-tadi aku bengong," ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak mau menatap muka Luki, takutnya dia marah. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Luki memegang lembut daguku dan mencium pipiku. Aku kaget setengah mati. Hah? Luki? Bisa kurasakan mukaku bersemu merah. Luki menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Yang tadi maaf ya Luka. Sebenarnya aku justru ingin menyapamu dengan lembut. Tapi…Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kita lekas turun dan makan. Bisa terlambat kita nanti,". Aku mengangguk kikuk. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Luki bisa begitu aneh? Kenapa tadi dia mencium pipiku? Aaah, pikiranku kacau. Huhu, pagi-pagi begini sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah yang super duper aneh.

"Oi tuan putri, mari kubantu berdiri!" Luki menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Kusambut tangan itu dan dia segera menarikku berdiri.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya bando-mu bagus kok Luka. Kau kelihatan cantik memakainya," Luki menoleh dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Seketika itu juga aku tau kalau aku menyayanginya lebih dari sebagai adik.

-xoxo-

"Pagi pa, pagi ma," sapaku dengan senyum mengembang. Tak lupa kucium pipi mereka berdua. Seperti biasa, aku duduk dikursi dekat ibu. Sedangkan Luki di dekat ayah. Jadi aku dan Luki berhadap-hadapan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kikuk saat menatap Luki. Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Luki sepertinya bingung dengan sikapku.

"Sini, aku oleskan rotimu Luka. Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat karena kau berlama-lama mengoles rotimu" ucap Luki sambil meriah roti panggangku. Aku diam saja, tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat. Beberapa menit kemudian Luki meletakkan roti beroles mentega ke piringku dan menyuruhku untuk segera makan.

"Luka, apa kau merasa tidak sehat nak? Kalau begitu nanti mama telponkan dokter," mama berkata dengan cemas. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku merasa sehat kok, cuma mungkin agak shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak usah Ma. Luka merasa sehat kok. Sungguh," ucapku sambil tersenyum untuk menunjukkan aku-sehat-kok-lihat-deh. Mama masih terlihat cemas. Mata beningnya agak keruh dan keningnya berkerut. Ugh, kumohon ma, jangan buat aku takut dengan tatapan itu. Aku berpura-pura mengukur suhu badan. _See_? Suhu badanku normal kok. _Nothing happened, please don't be worry._

"Luka kan agak bodoh Ma. Biar aku yang ukur suhu badannya. Mama dan papa berangkat kerja saja, nanti terlambat. Kalau Luka sakit aku akan telponkan dokter. _Leave it to me, okay? Just gimme ur trust_," Luki berdiri dan menuju ke tempatku. Sedang mama dan papa beranjak dari kursi makan mereka, memberikan wejangan sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Luki menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku menutup mata, takut hal yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi.

"Ng, kau sehat ya Luka?" Luki berbisik padaku. Suaranya rendah sekali. Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa? Aku seratus persen sehat.

"Iya, jadi sekarang kita berangkat?" aku bertanya pada Luki.

"Yep, setelah kita bereskan meja makan," Luki menjawab sambil memberikan senyumannya. Tanpa kusadari wajahku merona. Luki, _he's so handsome with that lovely smile. I wish that I could memorize his smile in my heart forever_. Dan kami berdua membereskan meja makan bersama, layaknya kakak beradik. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, kuanggap kami adalah pasangan :)

-TO BE CONTINUEEEED *ditabok massal*-

Dikit yah? Gomen deh, masih newbie (?) sih soalnya *digampar* tapi yang chap 2 janji lebih bagus deh *cling cling*

Di belakang layar:

Author as Za: Oh DJ! Akhirnya selesai juga penpik gaje inih *usep-usep keringet*

Luka: *baca skrip* Bah, peran macem apa nih? Najesh gue suka ama anak satu ini! *nunjuk2 Luki*

Luki:... AAAAHHH NOOOO WAAAAY! Anjrit gue dipasangin ama kakak gue! Gwah, apa katanya? Cest cest apa gitu?

Za&Luka: INCEST!

Luki: Oh iya...

Za: Alah kalian berdua ini dasar duo bego, yasud lah gue lanjutin sendiri info-BUAKH

Luki: *nempong Za pake sepatu*

Luka: *nempong Za pake frying pan*

Za: *tepar mengenaskan*

Luka: Jangan pernah bilang kita-

Luki: Bego!

KaKi: YEAH! *bergaya ala Sailormoon*

Za: *sweatdrop setelah bangkit dari kubur-tepar lagi*

Luka: Oke readers semua, karena sang author tepar tak berdaya *nendang-nendang badan Za yang udh tepar dengan iler* Maka saya Megurine Luka-

Luki: Dan Megurine Luki

Luka: (Diem lo *ngasih death glare ke Luki*) Akan mewakili author untuk meminta... *towel-towel Luki*

Luki: Oh iya, RIPIW! RIPIW ini cerita secepatnya kalo nggak mau kena gamparan Luka! Sakit banget lho!

Luka: Heh, gak usah nawar-nawarin gamparan gue. Lo mau gue gampar juga hah? (Luki: *glek*) Oke readers, karena Luki sudah memberi warning kalian, ripiw please? *masang muka innocent sambil masang bogem*

Luki: Ya ya~ ripiw please ya~ Oke? *ngedipin sebelah mata*

Za: (dari alam lain) Ripiw pleaseee~

(Oke, kita tinggalkan ke-gaje-an ini ya, Jadi mohon gitu kalo nggak sengaja menemukan, melihat, lalu membaca, jangan sungkan memberikan ripiw oke :3 Dijamin author nggak gigit deh kalo kasih ripiw ^^)


End file.
